


Are You Kidding Me?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anders Being Anders (Dragon Age), Mage Origin, anders goes to solitary, the question of blood magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: When Jowan asks a difficult question, it's Anders who pays the price.
Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 2





	Are You Kidding Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Catch up again! Sorry for the delay!

Evette sat beside Anders, head tilted toward him, listening to his explanation of healing magic. She loved listening to him talk about spirits and healing; he had such a deep and beautiful talent for it that it was no surprise when he’d decided to make it his focus and become a spirit healer. Like her own specialization with ice and snow, he seemed to have been born with it in his veins.

“And...that’s it,” he said, leaning back. “It’s not so hard, but it does take a while to gain the trust of a spirit.”

Jowan raised his eyebrows, pretending to be impressed. “You make it sound so easy,” he said, but Evette could see the jealousy roiling in his eyes. Jowan  _ hated _ Anders and made no secret it— so why bother coming to hear him talk, anyway?

“What do you think about blood magic as a source of healing?” Jowan asked. 

Evette’s jaw dropped, utterly stunned at the question. She was about to lay into Jowan about the dangers of someone hearing a question like that when Anders slammed his book shut. “ _ No _ ,” he said in a quiet, angry voice. “That’s not something we’re going to talk about.  _ Ever. _ You’re too young and inexperienced—”

“I am not! And I’m not a blood mage, I just want to know your thoughts!”

“Jowan, hush!” Evette whispered. “Someone will hear you!”

Jowan laughed, lifting his hands innocently. “I’m not doing anything wrong. I just asked a question.”

“One Anders refused to answer,” came a voice behind them. Evette turned slowly, horror freezing her veins at the sound of Greagoir’s voice. “Why is that?”

“Because I’m not an idiot,” Anders said in a sharp tone, looking at his feet. “I know better than to go asking stupid questions like that.”

Greagoir frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “What  _ is _ your opinion of blood magic, then?”

Anders’ head snapped up, eyes wide. “I— I don’t have one,” he said, swallowing hard. “Blood magic is forbidden.”

“Seems to me that you do,” Greagoir said, nodding to Evette and Jowan, frozen in their chairs with fear. “You said they were too young and inexperienced— to what, Anders?”

“Nothing. To know how dangerous a question like that is.”

“I see.”

“Greagoir,” Anders began, trying to call up a charming smile but failing. “You have to understand, I was trying to—”

“To find yourself in solitary,” Greagoir finished.

“Are you kidding me?” Evette’s voice was like a tree branch snapping in the cold. “No! Greagoir, that’s not fair!”

“Do you want to go as well, Amell?”

Fear was like a branding iron in her stomach, but she couldn’t back down, not when Jowan was the one who started this mess. “No, but—”

“Then I suggest you stay quiet.”


End file.
